Crucify My Love
by Cherie
Summary: A/M. Misao accidentally hurt Aoshi bad bad bad, so she ran away and began a long journey... Once she got back, she found something she had never expected. *Chapter 8!* This time...softer... aah, yes, the long-awaited mushy thing is here. DO R & R!!
1. Running Away

**Crucify My Love **

Cherie's Ramblings:

My first Rurouni Kenshin fic.  A/M, of course!  Oh goddammit, I think this is very, very angsty.  Beware, people, I think it's gonna be pretty OOC.  I will try to keep the charas in character, of course.  Gomen for horrible grammar, and I do want to know if you like this.  I take a long time in updating, and maybe, if you do not like this (like, if I get about 10 flames in one day) I will no longer continue.  Yeah, I am Cherie and I usually write Flame of Recca fics.  Well, here goes nothing!  ANGST ANGST ANGST everywhere!  Beware of nasty stuff (hentai free!  not free hentai, you perverts) here.  I hope I can make it…

Disclaimers: I hate doing this.  Flame…oops, gomen, Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X and its characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai, Sony, and blah, blah, blah.  I am not making money for this…though I really need some more cash.  I'm so goddamn dirt poor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One : Running Away

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AOSHI-SAMA!" shrieked Makimachi Misao in pure terror. 

In front of her, laid Shinomori Aoshi, in a pool of blood.  His head was obviously bleeding, and he was unconscious.  Misao lifted her head, and sent a very killing glare at the man before her.

Omasu hugged Misao quickly, and she whispered something to the Oniwabanshuu okashira.   

"Misao-chan, please, bring Aoshi-sama inside.  We'll take care of this."

Misao snapped out of her short trance.  "O-okay, b-but, Omasu, will he be all right?" She stuttered.

"He will, he will.  Now, hurry, we don't want things to get worse." answered Omasu calmly.

Misao nodded slowly, and she quickly put her hands beneath Aoshi's armpits.  She couldn't bear his weight, so she just dragged him inside slowly.

"Please, Aoshi-sama, please…tell me you'll be all right…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okina was shocked.  

He stared at the doctor.  "Are you sure, Tsujimoto-san?"

The doctor nodded slowly, "Gomen nasai, Okina-san.  But I'm afraid…" 

She glanced at Aoshi's figure, laying on the futon helplessly.  "We can't…"

Misao was in loss of words.  Her jaw almost fell to the floor, and she couldn't feel her legs.  She felt like her body just lost all the bones supporting her.  

"Iie…"

Silvery streaks came streaming down her eyes.  Her tears glistened from the moon's reflection, coming from the open window.  Her body was shaking uncontrollably.  She looked at the figure on the futon.  Her vision blurred because of the tears.

"Iie…"

Even her voice was quivering, and she couldn't help it.  She fell to her knees, sinking her head in her palms.  Aoshi's neat tatami mat was stained with her teardrops.  

"IIE!!" She screamed.

Misao got up quickly and brushed her tears away.  She ran outside, heading to her own room.  The okashira of Oniwabanshuu paused for a while.  She had a slight moment of hesitancy, before she pushed all emotions away and kept on running.

Once she had reached her room, she grabbed the small bag laid in the corner, beside her futon.  She pulled her dresser open, taking a few necessary garments and putting them in the bag.

_I have to go…_

She finished packing.  Then, she took out a small piece of paper, and a brush.  And so she wrote:

**_Hey, people.  Jiya, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro, and Aoshi-sama… Misao here.  It just hit me a few minutes ago, that I have been too much trouble and I am a burden to Shinomori Aoshi-sama.  And his burden is the last thing I want to be.  I realized that I should go, and I should also leave Aoshi-sama in peace, without troubling him ever again.  I will always gaze at the moon, every night, because it reminds me of you.  I hope you also remember that we are connected by the silver moon, every night.  Please, I do not think finding me is the solution, Jiya. _**

****

**_Sayonara, I will miss you guys._**

****

**_With love,_**

**_~Makimachi Misao_**

****

The girl took a deep breath.  She put the paper on her desk, holding it with a book Aoshi read to her once.

_Far, far away…_

Misao quickly tiptoed through the hallway.  Being an onmitsu sometimes sure is handy.  She crept through the Aoiya and exited the building, not before taking a last glance up to the sky.  

The beautiful crescent moon sparkled brightly, smiling at her, brushing her tears away.  Her deep blue eyes twinkled; the moon was reflected in their soft cerulean hues.

_Far away, from Aoshi-sama._

Misao smiled, and continued her journey.  Now, she would begin a new life, she didn't have to bring Aoshi's tea every day, and she didn't have to cry anymore.

Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao sipped her water slowly.  Her eyes were drowned in the sight of the burning fire in front of her.  It had been three days.  Three days since she ran away, three days since she started blaming herself.  

The fire sparked, teasing her.  She sighed.

She tried to forget the whole incident, but Misao couldn't get it off her head.  

**_Flashback_**

****

Misao was happily cleaning up the Aoiya.  It was already 11 in the night.  Within minutes, she could finally get some rest and have fun dreams about her and Aoshi…

Just when she heard the front shoji was opened.

_Nani?__  Who can it be?  Jiya?  Omasu?  Okon?  No…they're in the back, cleaning up… Must be another drunk customer…_

She peeked from behind the wall.  Her eyes widened, very shocked.

Misao saw two big men, their faces were shaded by the darkness.  But she could definitely see something shiny…metal.  They were hunchbacked, and when the darkness finally faded, she could see their eyes.  And from years of training, she could sense that they were no good men.  No good at all.  

They might be…burglars.  Who else?

Led by her *poor* instincts, Misao jumped and yelled at them.

"HEY YOU!  WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The bandits were surprised, in a way.  But all they saw was a little teenage girl.  What harm would she do?  

One of the men spitted in Misao's face.  The weasel girl's face scrunched up.

"Hey!"

She took out her kunais when she saw Okina and the others.

Omasu ran toward Misao quickly, asking, "What?  What is it-" She stopped when she saw the bandits.

"Che.  Fuck it." cursed the second bandit.  "We need more men, Fuji."

The one called Fuji nodded.  "Yeah." He whistled loudly.

Two more bandits appeared, shocking Misao again.

"What do you want?!"

"Money.  Jewels.  Anything precious and expensive."

Misao was very pissed.  She charged straight the last bandit, kunais ready.

Meanwhile, Shinomori Aoshi had just finished his midnight walk.  He had been taking some lately, to clear his mind up once in a while.  Just when he slid open the shoji…

The last bandit smirked.  He had a big cudgel in his hands, hidden behind his hunched back.

Unfortunately, Aoshi saw it.  He saw Misao charging straight, and he saw the bandit preparing to strike.

And he felt himself blocking the striking cudgel, defending Misao, protecting her.  He felt he had been a bad protector for Misao.  He had to be her shield.

Also…because he did not want Misao to get hurt.

And that was when the cudgel hit Aoshi's head severely.  When Misao saw the blood.

**_End Flashback_**

Her heart hurt so much.  She wanted to forget about it, to forget the whole thing, to put it behind her back and leave it be.  But she couldn't do so.  All she could do was suffer the horrible guilt.

Guilt.

That might be what Aoshi felt.

Once again for the nth time that night, tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably.  They glistened like a small river, smoothly running down the stream.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow.  She would have a new life tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makimachi Misao had walked the streets of Tokyo for hours.  It was very crowded, a mass of people had bumped into her that day.  However, she walked aimlessly.  She did not have a destination.  

_I will just go wherever the wind blows me to…_

She did not have a purpose in life, goddammit.  

--------

Another Stupid Rambling:

I wanted it to be longer, but I got a stupid writer's block.  And…I just realized that the title Crucify My Love is also the title of a song *sheepish grin* If I'm not mistaken…it was by X-Japan?  Whatever!  Aw…I'm sooo tired.  I need your reviews, people… I think this chapter is so cliché, dammit.  So boring!  Though I do have a pretty unique plot…I think.  You want me to continue?  You review (goddammit, that even rhymed!).  You can also email me at : deja_vu12@lovemail.com OR eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com .  You are so greatly appreciated for giving me your feedback.

Cherie 


	2. Recollecting

**Crucify My Love **

Cherie's goodies:

Thank you for reviewers.  Is it only a coincidence, or does it seem to weird?  You know, whenever I update my first chapter of a new fic, I get two reviews.  All my fics.  I'm talking about ALL.  Wow.  But I want more!  More!  More!  NYAHAHAAAHAHA!!  Okay, peepz, I really need you to review, I'm serious.  I have this MAJOR writer's block, and I just can't get it off my head.  Just like that weird Kylie Minogue song…Please, ppl.  Okay, domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna ^__^!  

Disclaimer Stuff:                                                                                                                                                             If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I would shave my head bald and have the words "HEY I OWN THEM, DUDES!" tattooed.  Well, obviously I have hair and there is no tattoo on my whole body [no need to check, hehe], so I guess it's clear that RK ain't mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two : Recollecting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Misao was sitting in a grassy land, a small prairie, with cookies in hand.  She swallowed the last piece of the cookie for today, and stood up.  She loved cookies.  Aoshi used to give her cookies whenever she did something good.

And now…

_Dammit, can't I just forget him?  Out of the way…_

She sighed.  Damn this thinking made her dizzy.  She turned her head upwards, and gazed at the blue clear sky.  

_Waah__…it's soooo beautiful…_

The clouds were like cotton, playing in the hues of blue.  Misao smiled.  She had always loved looking, gazing at the sky.  The sky gave her inspirations.  The sky reminded her of…

**Aoshi.**

The sky reminded her of his soft, azure blue eyes.  Sapphire orbs shimmering, emotions played among them.  Emotions she could never read.  She felt tense whenever he stared at her.  His cobalt crystals were just like swords, cutting and piercing through her skin, to her heart.  And even if he wasn't there staring at her now, a sword was still crushing her heart.

_I'm so glad it's not raining…even though the sun is getting darker…_

Just then, it started to drizzle.  Misao cursed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ninja girl quickly ran for shelter.  She found a small art shop.  In the front entrance, laid a wide rack, full of paintings, sketches, and drawings.

She asked the shopkeeper, "Sir, is it okay if I stay here?  You know, about ten minutes or so, just to get some shelter from the drizzle?"

The old man nodded, and smiled, "Well, you can get inside and look at the artworks.  You might find something you'll like."

Misao thanked the old man and quickly got inside.  She scowled at her wet clothing.  Then, she decided it would be better to look at some artworks, just to pass the time.

She saw a small, and not to mention weird, wood figure.  Then she saw some sketches of the Meiji's top government officials.  

_Man, this is boring…I have never ever had interest in art stuffs.  And…_

Misao's gaze was locked into a very realistic painting.  The way the colors blended, and the touches… It was a painting of a small pond.  Around the pond were bushes and trees.  The moon in the background enhanced the water's features.  The pond water looked like it was flowing; the trees seemed like moving by the lovely night breeze…

_And yet…this painting...it's so…familiar…_

"You like that painting, young lady?" asked the shopkeeper.

Misao nodded, "Hai, I really do…"

"Well, one thing for sure, it's new.  I bought it recently from a foreign traveler.  Just a few days ago.  But he said that he bought it from a Japanese man… and I know the painter is not famous, yet."

_This…place…I've seen this place before…demo…I can't recollect anything…_

The shopkeeper smiled, "You can take it if you want."

"But…I don't think I can afford it…I mean, this is a very great-"

Her words were cut by the nice old man, "Don't worry.  Just take it, for free.  I believe you have some spiritual bond with that painting.  And I want to know what it is.  Tell me when you find it out, okay?"

Misao smiled gleefully, and quickly bowed to the shopkeeper, "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The onmitsu girl was still trying to find an answer to her silent question, when…

"Konnichiwa!  How do you do, Mataki-san?" 

Misao snapped out.  _That voice…I know that FAMILIAR voice…_

"Oh, I'm just fine!  You must be looking for shelter, ne?" answered the shopkeeper, smiling.

"Hai de gozaru yo…Orooo…Kaoru-dono will be very mad…I'm late…" said the voice.

_Now I'm sure I know this person.  I know him all too well._

"Oro?  Misao-dono?  You're in Tokyo?"

"Himura!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies Corner:

Hey!  It turned out to be pretty good!  I usually write very long chapters, and now, this seems to be really easy!  Wai!  I like it!  I like it a lot… Now…I just need some more reviews to delete this writer's block.  Hmm…I wonder… Any Flame of Recca fans out there?  Check out my FoR fics, please!  And review, hee-hee.  Well, just contact me in eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com … O yeah, do not email me in my STUPID Lovemail account.  I repeat.  DON'T EMAIL ME IN MY STUPID LOVEMAIL ACCOUNT.  No offense to Lovemail, I just hate it coz it stopped giving free email services.  Dammit.

**Cherie**

*~*~*~*~*

_Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_


	3. Chaos

**Crucify My Love **

Cherie's Goodies:

Thank you for the reviews!  I'll credit the reviewers at the bottom.  I just realized two things: [1] Writing RK fics gets me more reviews.  [2] I need to keep updating so my fic will be at the first page, and that way people will keep reviewing too ^__^ ! I'm happy!  And… one more thing, I think I'll have to make the chapters longer since I want the story to move on and I want each chapter to be meaningful.  I want each chapter to be important so readers cannot skip a chapter, or else they wouldn't understand the story.  Yeah, yeah, you won't understand what I'm babbling about anyways.  Just keep on reviewing!  Need your review bad… Heere iz Cherie witzh hzer chapitre trois ov Kruuzifaay Moi Lovve … hee-hee… just acting like a French.  No, I'm not French. 

Disclaimers:                                                                                                                               What?!  You think I own Kenshin and friends?!!  HA!!  My ass!! OH YEAH!  I made a horrible mistake at the first chap's disclaimer.  RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki!  NOT Nobuyuki Anzai, sorry…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three : Chaos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain had stopped pouring down.  Misao and Kenshin walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo, heading to the Kamiya dojo.  While Misao was humming a random melody, Kenshin tried to sense Misao's problems by reading her ki.  He knew that Misao wouldn't be in Tokyo _alone if there weren't any problems._

Misao knew that Kenshin would try to read her ki, so she masterly masked it.  Though it was pretty hard, for Kenshin had incredible talents in sensing.

"Ne, Misao-dono?" asked Kenshin eventually.

"Yea?"

"What brings you here?  Oniwabanshuu tasks?"

Misao shrugged.  She played with a strand of hair that fell loosely down her shoulders.  She still had her braid, but it was messed up from days of traveling.  "Well…not really.  I was just…taking a short walk." She answered lamely.

Kenshin turned chibi, "Oro?  You took a…short walk?  You mean from Kyoto to Tokyo is just a 'short' walk??" He emphasized 'short' by wriggling his fingers.

"Eeh…"

He turned normal again, "Misao-dono, tell me the truth."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, Himura.  Some few years ago I asked you to answer my question but you refused.  Now I'm refusing to answer YOUR question, PERIOD." stated Misao firmly.

The rurouni nodded approvingly.  In normal circumstances he wouldn't back down so easily, but he could see Misao's blue orbs shaded hues of pain.  He knew that she did not need to be disturbed at the moment.

_What…is that pity I see in his eyes?  Damn!  I don't need pity…_

"Himura…it's just…I'm taking a breather, okay?  I got bored by stupid, silly rituals at the Aoiya every single day, and I just needed something new.  I need to…"

"I understand, Misao-dono.  Daijobu," said Kenshin.

The onmitsu smiled, "Thanks."

_Even though I know that running away is a stupid decision… I am stupid.  I am a coward… but I can't bear this heavy burden of guilt… I have to go…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHERE THE HECK IS KENSHIN?!!" 

"He'll be here, he'll be here!  Just shuddup, rooster-head!"

Kenshin sweatdropped.  He pushed the front door open and announced cheerfully, "Sessha is home, minna-dono!"

Kamiya Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Well it's about time, Ken-chan."

Misao's eyes widened, "Ken-chan?"

"It's a stupid nickname she uses when she's trying to make Kenshin guilty," piped Yahiko out helpfully.  "Hey, by the way, weasel girl, what're you doing here?"

"Some important stuff you little brats don't need to know." answered Misao matter-of-factly.  

Yahiko pouted, "Sheesh."

"Ken-chan, where were you??  We were so hungry!!" asked the kendo master.  Sano and Yahiko bobbed their heads.

Chibi Kenshin answered, "Well…Kaoru-dono…I was helpless…I had to get shelter from the rain…" He shoot his puppy-dog eyes.  But then he turned into a happy-chibi-Kenshin, grinning happily, "But I brought a fish for us to eat!!"

Kenshin pulled out a cattle-fish from his weaver pouch.  "Lookie!  It's a big, yummy, cattle-fish!"

"AARRRRGGGHHH!!!!" 

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin!  She hates cattle-fish, don't you remember?!" said Yahiko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, all of them had cattle-fish for dinner, except Kaoru who ate some steamed potatoes.

"Sano!  That's mine!" yelled Yahiko angrily.

Sanosuke swallowed the whole piece of cucumber, and said, "Heh!  Who cares?"

"I DO!"

Misao smiled at the sight in front of her.  _I wish Aoshi-sama were here…_

She took a deep breath, "Minna!  Could I have your attention please?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You want to stay here, Misao-chan?" recited Kaoru.

Misao nodded, "May I?"

"Sure, but, what about Okina-san, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro…_Aoshi?"_

"They're okay.  Trust me," She lied.  _I'm sorry, Kaoru…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[one year later]

Kaoru was chatting with Misao happily about the upcoming Tanabata festival.  

"Misao-chan, it's going to be so great!!  Megumi and I saw the preparations yesterday!  Mou…you should've come with us," She whined.

Misao grinned, "Yeah, I know.  Man, fishing was so boring like hell!  I only sat there, for like…three, four hours or so, just waiting for some fish to catch.  I wonder where Himura got all the patience.  My butt hurt like hell.  Darn… Well, what did you see yesterday?"

"Everything was so beautiful, Misao-chan!" said Kaoru, "Some people were preparing their stalls, some were painting the colorful lanterns…fireworks were made…oh…I just can't wait!!" 

They kept talking about the Tanabata festival.  About the traditions, of the wish they would make at the temple and such.  In the past year, all of them had bounded and blended perfectly.  The burden on Misao's back was becoming lighter, yet she knew she could never forget Aoshi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The kendo master twirled around graciously, showing her new and beautiful pink kimono to Misao.  The kimono had cherry blossom patterns on the edges, and the pink color had beautiful gradations.

"Misao-chan, why don't you go wear your kimono?" asked Kaoru, still fixing her hair.

Misao shrugged, "Nah, I don't really feel comfortable in kimonos or yukatas."

"But this is Tanabata!  You should look very special tonight!  You can even find a man in the festival!" Kaoru persisted.

The ninja's eyes, once again were shaded with pain.  But she shrugged it off and said, "Mou…I wish I could!  No one would ever be interested in me, Kaoru…"

Kaoru's eyes softened, and she whispered, "It's not true, Misao-chan… It's not true."  And she thought to herself, _I swear Aoshi liked her very much…_

Misao was about to say something when Kenshin walked in, "Kaoru-dono, are you ready?"

"Hai, hai, Kenshin!  Just wait a few more minutes, okay?"

"Hai de gozaruuuu!" answered Kenshin cheerfully.

Kaoru saw a brown envelope in Kenshin's hand, and asked, "Kenshin?  What's that envelope?"

"Oh, this?" replied the carrot-head, "This is a letter I just received a few minutes ago.  The postman said that this letter got stuck in the post office for quite some time…I think it slipped somewhere, so it's kind of late…"

"Who is it from, Himura?" asked the onmitsu girl.

"I dunno…er…wait…this is from… Okina?"

Misao was shocked.  "J-jiya?"

"Hai de gozaru yo… But this is for Kaoru-dono…"

"Read it for me, will you Kenshin?" answered Kaoru, running the brush through her black mane.

Kenshin nodded.  He tore open the envelope, and unfolded the paper underneath.  He started reading…

**_To Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, and friends at the Kamiya dojo…_****__**

**_We want to inform you something very important.  You see… Aoshi accidentally got hurt when he tried to shield Misao-chan a few days ago.  His head was badly injured.  And we think Misao-chan was greatly depressed by this incident, and so she felt she was the guilty one._**

**_So she left that night, leaving us only a note.  She ran away, and I know there are possibilities of her being with you.  If she is with you, please ask her to go back to the Aoiya, this whole thing surely isn't her fault._**

**_You might be wondering what happened to Aoshi.  The doctor said his injury was very fatal, and his brain was kind of affected.  The doctor told us Aoshi had amnesia.  He lost his memory.  She (the doctor) let us pick the best choice for Aoshi.  Whether try to get Aoshi's memory back to his head or to leave him be and start all over again.  We decided it would be best for Aoshi to start over, considering that he would forget all his mistakes and the death of his comrades in the past._**

**_I do not know what do you think about this… and I hope we made the right decision.  If you happen to see Misao-chan, please talk with her._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Okina._******

"Iie…" Misao whispered softly.  "Iie…how could this be?"

Kaoru looked at the girl beside her kindly, "Misao-chan…"

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried, letting her tears flow again.

-----

Cherie's Goodies:                                                                                                                       Yikes!  What a weird chapter… Anyways, I can't wait to post this, so I just rushed this chapter.  I hope it's not that bad… I don't know if a letter can get stuck in the post office for that long… Oh well, this ain't that true anyways.  Hey!  It's a fiction.  And Okina's letter is CRAP, I know.  Oh darn, I need reviews, minna!!  Or you can always mail me at eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com .  I have to know what you think.

Glitterz,

Cherie


	4. Reviewers Corner

**Crucify My Love ~ Reviewers Corner **

Hey minna!  This is Takahachi Cherie speaking (okay, writing *rolls eyes*)!  I'm making this special, tiny corner/chapter for my reviewers.  I usually credit them individually, but my "scatterbrain" disease had gotten into me again for the past few weeks, so I forgot to credit my reviewers.  I still need your reviews, and please tell me what you think I should write in the next chapter.  I'm having a severe case of writer's block, and reviews always help.  And this chapter/corner is only available for a week, so read and review again.  Domo arigatou!!  Oh, and this has nothing to do with the chapters.  Just a little add-on.  My answers/replies begin with .

Reviews For: Crucify My Love 

* * *

clo (clokiko@aol.com)

Date: 2002-02-17

Ch: 3

Anonymous

WOW nice! I'm waiting to read the next chapter!! PLEASE Make it quick! GREAT JOB!!!

waw!  thankiez... that's very nice of you... i'll try to do my best in the next chappy!  power up, cherie!!  

Shinomori Misa

Date: 2002-02-17

Ch: 3

Signed

Gah! I loved it! I didn't really have time to go to fanfiction.net until last night so I never got to read ur fic! mou...! ya. amnesia. really nice. o wellerz. aoshi had to start over somewhere in his miserable life. *hears aoshi talking about bratty lil sisters lyke me* heh...i think i'm gonna go now before aoshi becomes an "obssesive psyco"...*again*...hehehe...otay. i is waiting for next chapter. *runs for dear life from niichan's kodachi*   
~Shinomori Misa~   
AIM: EverlastinDreamz

aawww...thank u thank u'zz... this is a very nice review, uh huh...**_somewhere in his miserable life...but..._****_where? hihihi, gomen, i just can't stand it..._**

Noa (to lazy to log in) ()

Date: 2002-02-13

Ch: 2

Anonymous

Well okay...erm short chapters but its cool as long as somehting happens between AOshi & Misao...somehting nice though...a happy ficcie even though she hurt him...anywho keep going...

thank you, noa-san!  even though i can't really say that this is gonna be a happy fic... wish me luck ^_^, 'kay?

fantasymonk

Date: 2002-02-13

Ch: 1

Signed

*looks heartbroken for poor Misao* Aww... What will happen? Will Aoshi-sama be okay? Will Misao ever go back? I wanna knooooww! *grins* And you're right... Crucify My Love IS an X-Japan song. *holds up little flag that says "X Japan rules!"*

hahahahahaa... *grins* okay, okay... here's a tiny li'l snippet...yes, misao will go back, or else this wouldn't be aoshi/misao since aoshi got amnesia and he wouldn't know a damn about her...he wouldn't give a damn too... aoshi-sama??  well...i can't really say so...and yeah, i don't think misao will be THAT fine too.  another x-japan fan....

SJ (larc_rules@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-02-11

Ch: 1

Anonymous

yea X Japan rulez!

okay so they rule!  i don't really know anything about j-pop, j-rock or anything since i'm not really into stuff i don't understand (except for anime!)... i mean, the japanese words... but i think i like j-dorama...

dark-soldier-saturn

Date: 2002-02-11

Ch: 1

Signed

nice writing. ~_^   
  
although the note was a *little bit* casual. Shinomori Aoshi-sama? I thought she always called him Aoshi-sama only? *whacks self on the head with rolled up newspaper* gomen ne, i get all hypocritical sometimes... @.@   
  
come on, post the next chapter!

i don't really understand this review.  yes, misao called aoshi shinomori aoshi-sama since she wanted to be more "formal" coz since then she wouldn't be so close to him anymore.  it's not misao-chan and aoshi-niichan or aoshi-sama anymore, it's makimachi and shinomori now.

erin ()

Date: 2002-02-07

Ch: 1

Anonymous

yeah---'crucify my love' is by X-japan. ^_^ they've got some nice songs, 'crucify my love' being among them.

okeeeyzzz....another x-japan fan... you know what i wanna say, "i don't really give a damn".  gomen, no offense here to x-japan fans, i'm just-AAARRRRGHHH!!!!  Hueelllppp...*tries to escape from screaming and freaking x-japan fans* ... orooorrooooo...

KuronekonoMiko

Date: 2002-02-07

Ch: 1

Signed

Hey, this is pretty good! Please continue! I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

thank you *smileyz* ... i'll try to do my best in chapter four!!  i'm just a bit confused about what's going to happen...i want to make misao wear a kimono, but she wouldn't have the time coz-whoops...don't wanna spoil too much ^_____^ hihihihihiiii....

Okay, then!  I'm gonna blast off and reread my Harry Potter #3 for the nth time now…I just love that ol' creepy Sirius Black ^___^ … and I really love Remus Lupin too… Oh yeah!!  A new reviewer, dyaoka: thankiez!  yup, new chapter will be up very soon!!  just you wait…

_Extra Thanks:_

~To Arvia-chan!  You are a very-very-very sweet gurl…thanks for the emails *grin*.

~To E-chan: another nice friend.  Thanks for letting me be your beta-reader.  Your fic ROCKS!

~To my FoR steady reviewers: I love you guys!  Keep on reading and reviewing!

~To Calista Takarai-chan: I love you, man.  I love you.  SO REPLY ME EMAILS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

Even though it's kinda odd… C & C's about this little corner is always welcomed.  The next chapter of Crucify My Love will be out in at least a week, so let's just hope my writer's block is over, 'kay?  Email me and tell Cherie what you think.  I need to know what do you want to happen in the fourth chapter, so I'll get more reviews and you'll be happy =D… Remember, this corner is only available in one week!  Limited time!!

Domo arigatooooouuu gozaimassuuuuu de gozaru yoooooo…

And…

_Glitterz,_

_Cherie_


	5. Fireworks & Flashbacks

**Crucify My Love **

Cherie's Corner:

Hiya!  Well, did you like the little reviews corner?  Now, I'm trying to make this chapter even better.  Warning, Aoshi's going to be pretty out of character.  Oh yeah, I'm interested in Ayashi no Ceres.  Have you got any information concerning the series?  Links?  Websites?  Anything???  No??  Oh well…let's just move on with the story, shall we?  Oh yeah, the subtitle might be weird *sheepish grin* hee-hee-hee… Forgive me if I make mistakes, since this horrible writer's block is still stuck in my head.  Gomen for the terrible subtitle, hee-hee-hee…

Disclaimer:

Rurouni Kenshin and its characters don't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  I'm only borrowing the characters without permission… BUT!!  The plot DOES belong to me!!  Wow…pretty serious disclaimer this time round.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four : Fireworks and Flashbacks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eh?" He turned his head around the room.

**Did I just hear someone…calling out my name?**

"What is it, Aoshi-kun?" A girl asked.

He shook his head slowly, "Iie.  Daijobu, Takase-san."

**_"Iie…Aoshi-sama!"_******

**What…who are you?  Where are you?  Why are you calling me?**

"Just call me with my first name, Aoshi-kun.  It's okay.  C'mon… my aunt's waiting for us."

"Hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Misao-chan…" whispered Kaoru anxiously.  She tried to say something but her mouth could utter no words.

The onmitsu was standing still; her face was blank of any expression.  Her eyes were wide open, soft streams of tears running, rolling down her cheeks.  

Kaoru tried to calm her down…no, she tried to stop her tears.  Misao was very calm…her face held no proof of sadness…only…_emptiness.  The kendo master rubbed Misao's back, making soothing noises… _

"Ssshh…daijobu, Misao-chan.  Just let it all out." Kaoru still had tons of questions for Misao to answer, but she decided right now was not the right time.

"Oh dear… Kaoru-san…is everything all right?" Tsubame walked in, and looked at Misao, "Looks like we won't be going… Misao-san… daijobu ka?"

Misao snapped out of her trance and quickly brushed her tears away.  _Damn!  I don't need their pities!  I need to show them that I can survive without Aoshi-sama._

She shook her head quickly, throwing everything about Aoshi away.  "Nuh-uh!  I'm okay, Tsubame-chan!  Let's go to the festival!!" She ran to her room, leaving clouds of dust behind.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru loudly, enough for Misao to hear.

"HAAIII!!!" confirmed Misao, storming into her room.  

Still, Kenshin and Kaoru could sense her faked cheerfulness surface.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru walked in fifteen minutes later.  "Misao-chan?  Are you done?"

"Almost!" answered Misao.  "Mou!  Why should I wear a kimono??"

The kendo master giggled, "Misao-chan…it's TANABATA, you should look special tonight!"

"Demo…kimonos are just…"

"I bought you the kimonos, didn't I?  I placed them on-"

Misao shook her head, "No!  I mean, yes, I saw the two kimonos…but I asked you to pick only ONE for me…"

"Well, I was just too confused to choose.  I want you to pick one yourself."

"Errm…"

Misao moved her gaze to a nice folded yukata on her desk.  It was bluish green in color, with light sky blue tips on the edges.  It had white flowers printed on the soft texture of silk, and some glittery ones on the edges.

She fixed her gaze on the other kimono, laid next to the bluish green one.  It had the color of silver, with soft gradations and little white cherry blossoms were printed on the edges.  It also had an inner layer of light satin.

"They're all too beautiful!!" exclaimed Misao eventually.  "I don't think I have enough money to repay you back, Kaoru…"

"Keep them then," Kaoru answered easily.

Misao's eyes grew wide, "Hontou ni??"

"Hai."

"WAAH!!  DOMO ARIGATOOOU!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How long more, Kaoru? How long more are we gonna walk?!" complained Yahiko.

They had been walking for one and a half hours.  Obviously, the festival was located pretty far from the dojo.  Kaoru kept promising them that walking for hours was worth it, but Sano wouldn't stop mumbling curses and things about 'nonsense' and 'raccoon are real liars' or 'never trust a woman again'. 

Kenshin dared to ask, "Kaoru-dono...Sessha don't really mind walking like this…but…by the time the festival's finished, and it'll be so late…and…I don't think we would want to arrive at the dojo by dawn."

Kaoru grinned happily, "I planned everything!  We'll spend the night at an inn nearby, so we can watch the fireworks till the sun says hello!  Aww…isn't it wonderful??"

"Really, Kaoru…you need a life," commented Megumi sarcastically.

"Kitsune's right." approved Sano.

"TEMEEE!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Kiraiiii…" exclaimed Kaoru, "The fireworks are soooo…kirai!"

Misao nodded, "Hai, hai!  You're so right!"

"Look!  A blue one!" said Tsubame cheerfully, pointing her index finger to the sky.  "Ne, Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko blushed.  "Ha-hai."

"Yahiko-kun," continued the little girl, "Let's catch some goldfish!"

He blushed again, "Hai…"

Kaoru giggled at the two, "They're so kawaii!  Right, Misao-chan?"

"Yeah," answered Misao, "I feel envious for those two."

Kaoru smiled, when something popped into her mind, "Kenshin!  Let's draw our fortunes at the temple!"

"Oro?"

"C'mon!" [AN: Not fortune cookies, but the ones like lotteries…] She grabbed Kenshin's hand and ran to the temple, leaving Misao behind.  "WE'LL BE BACK, MISAO-CHAN!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao sighed. It had been 45 minutes since they left.  She wanted to go to the temple too, but she knew she had to give them sometime to be alone.  She had the intention to join Yahiko and Tsubame's game of catch-the-goldfish, but they were too absorbed in the game they didn't even notice her existence.  As for Sano and Megumi?  Nowhere to be found…

Sigh.

"Aoshi-chan!  Aoshi-chan!"

Misao snapped at the call.  She looked for the caller, and all she could find was a little girl waving to a smaller boy, supposedly her little brother.  _Damn you, Aoshi.  Damn you._

"Aoshi-chan!  Over here!"

Sigh.

"Aoshi-chan!  Look!!  The fireworks!!" exclaimed the little girl happily.

Her wails and yells brought Misao back to a certain moment, exactly seven years ago…

**_Flashback_**

The little seven-year-old Misao giggled happily as she watched the fireworks spread their wings of grace, their colorful feathers sparkling in the contrast of the night sky.  Her eyes brightened even more when she saw her Aoshi-sama.

"Aoshi-sama!!" Misao called happily.

"Yes, Misao-chan?" replied Aoshi, ruffling Misao's black hair.

The little girl grinned, "The fireworks are so beautiful, ne, ne, Aoshi-sama?"

"Hai, Misao-chan."

"Ah…I want to be one of them too!  I wanna be beautiful, and I wanna fly at night, and I wanna-"

"Sure they are beautiful, Misao-chan.  But none of them are as beautiful as you," answered Aoshi truthfully.

"Hontou ni??" She beamed.  "You're not lying to Misao-chan??"

He ruffled her hair some more, before whispering softly into her tiny ear, "Hai Misao-chan.  _You are more beautiful than anything, or anyone in the whole wide world… trust me…"_

Little Misao blushed profusely.  "H-hontou?  You're not kidding???"

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making her blush some more, "Iie…I'm not kidding, Misao-chan.  _You're the loveliest girl in the world."_

**_End Flashback_**

****

_Shit…I don't need this… cursed Misao.  __I don't need damn flashbacks.  I don't need anything.  I can, and I will survive._

**_"Misao-chan…you are the loveliest girl in the world…"_**

**_"Misao-chan…you are the loveliest girl in the world…"_**

**_"Misao-chan…you're the loveliest girl…"_**

**_"Misao-chan…you're the loveliest…"_**

**_"Misao-chan…"_**

**_"Misao-chan…"_**

**_"Misao…"_******

"Misao-chan?" A voice called for her.

"SHUT UP!!" Misao yelled loudly, covering her ears with her palms.  _I don't need this, dammit!  It's been a year, and-_

"Misao-chan, daijobu ka?" Kaoru repeated.

_Damn._

"Iie…daijobu, Kaoru.  Hontou.  Daijobu."

_Damn._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies:

Cliffhangers!  Right??  That *points above* was a CLIFFHANGER, RIGHT??  Oh well, I don't care!  I love the first scene!  I love the flashbacks!  I love Misao's thoughts, hell, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!  I wanted to add some more though, but I thought this is way too long—for this fic.  My other fics are sooo…long.  Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, minna!  I really need reviews!  Yeah, I know the flashback scene is CRAP, pure crap.  But I just couldn't help getting into the mushy scene *evil grin* !!  Geez… email me at eternal.lover@mikagami.zzn.com .  Hmm…I'm looking for a good song for this fic, I want to put one in the sixth chapter… any suggestions??  Oh yeah, can you gimme the lyrics for Crucify My Love??  Even though I'm not so sure that song is going to fit this fic.  Oh well… REVIEW!!  

Glitterz,

Cherie Takahachi.


	6. Never Give A Damn

Cherie's Goodies:

Hello!  Did you miss me?  Did you miss my fic?   Aw!  You're not?  Too bad… Anyways here is the next installment of… *drumroll* Crucify My Love!  Hurrah, hurrah!   Okay then, thank you for reviewers and I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter's too short.  Hey, did you notice that I put this note BEFORE the title?  Hmm… Read and review.  I really wanna know how many people are reading these.  People opening this page, RAISE YOUR FINGER, MOVE YOUR CURSOR TO THE REVIEW BUTTON!!

Disclaimers:

Okay, I'm in a not-so-happy mood right now so stop thinking that I own them, or else my Aoshi-kinda-like stare will shred you to tiny little pieces that would even fit a mini M&M chocolate!!  Then I will take the chocolates and feed them to my poor dog that's been waiting for his bath, for like…a month.  And that goes for you who don't think I claim no ownership whatsoever for the song.

**Crucify My Love **

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

**never**** had a dream come true ~ s club 7**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Chapter Five : Never Give A Damn_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

"I don't give a damn.  I don't give a damn.  I don't give a damn.  I don't give a damn.  I don't-"

Kaoru looked at her friend, her blue hues showed a great deal of concern and care.  "Misao-chan?"  

"-give a damn, I don't give a damn, I don't give a damn.  I will never ever give any damn to any damned man like him." 

The kendo master sighed.  Misao had been repeating those words again and again for the last two and a half hours.  She wouldn't listen whenever someone called her name and she kept trying to cover her ears and keep her eyes shut.  Now they were already in a restaurant nearby the inn, having their dinner.

"Misao-chan, your soup's getting cold," reminded Kaoru softly.

"I don't give a… W-what?  Oh, Kaoru!" Misao's eyes grew wide, "Gomen nasai!"

"Eh?  For what, Misao-chan?" replied the woman beside her.

Misao grinned sheepishly, "For ignoring you…"

"That's okay," answered Kaoru, "But tell me one thing.  Who's that 'damned man' that you've granted all your curses and swear words?"

The onmitsu sighed, "Someone.  I don't give a damn."  _Right?  A voice inside of her asked._

"Demo…" continued Kaoru, expecting Misao to give her the answer.  "You just seemed that you have to try so hard to completely ignore this person.  I'd like to help, Misao-chan."

"Kaoru, just leave her alone.  She has her own problems and we don't have the time to bother.  I'm sure she doesn't really need your anxiousness right now.  Your own soup's getting cold," reprimanded Megumi.

Misao silently thanked the fox lady.  Unfortunately for her, Kaoru was persistent.  "But, Megumi, she's-"

"Megumi-san's right." interrupted Misao quickly.  She gave a reassuring smile to the lady with the ponytail.  "Look, guys, I'm very tired and weary right now.  I just need some nice, restful slumber.  I'll be in my room if you need me." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Misao-chan!  You haven't even touched your food!"

"Oyasumi!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aoshi-kun, look!  Another beautiful one!" Takase Shoko beamed.

"Aa."

"Ne, Aoshi-kun?" She looked at the man beside her with questioning hues mixed in her dark blue-green orbs.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so quiet lately?"

Shinomori Aoshi smirked, "I don't know, it's just something inside that keeps bothering me…"

The walnut haired girl nodded, "Oh…I see…"

He sighed.  Every night, he would have a very strange dream floating within his slumber world.  A certain dream about a little girl with bluish green eyes and her long black hair tucked nicely in a long braid.  Then the dream evolved slowly, the little girl advanced to a charming teenager with a spunky attitude.  He was very sure he had not met her before… nevertheless, it just seemed that the girl had always been there, lurking inside him.  'Aoshi-sama!', she would call him.  

The worst thing was, he could only watch her running, playing in the green meadow.  He could only stare at her long black mane dancing in the air.  Divided by a very great distance.  He wanted to come closer, to get a better look at the girl, but there were barriers.  Either he would wake up from his dream or the girl would run away and disappear.

The quiet trance was soon broken by Shoko's question, "Aoshi-kun?  Do you know what day is tomorrow?"

"Saturday." The man answered.

Shoko shook her head patiently, smiling.  "No, no, you silly!  Tomorrow is my…Guess what?"

**You look so much like the girl in my dream…yet…you are not her, Aoshi thought silently.**

"Give up?  Give up?" Shoko grinned, showing off her line of white teeth, "My birthday!"

**She has this…glowing aura around her… framing her free-spirited form.  He merely nodded at the information Shoko had just given him.  However, he gave her a smile to lighten the mood.**

"Happy Birthday then."

"It's tomorrow, Aoshi-kun…"

"This is midnight."

The long-haired girl smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, come to think of it, you're right!  Hey, Aoshi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Have you prepared my birthday gift?" Shoko asked, shooting Aoshi her best puppy-dog eyes.  "Have you?"

Aoshi cursed mentally.  "No, not yet…gomen ne, Shoko-san."

Shoko shook her head, suddenly becoming serious.  She glanced at the bright night sky, then she returned her gaze at the green hues mixed inside Aoshi's blue eyes.  "Iie.  It's alright."

"I'll make it up for you." replied Aoshi.  "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Really?" Shoko's eyes twinkled mischievously.  "I want…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kuso__!  My head hurts like hell...cursed Misao.  She had tried to sleep desperately, but something kept bugging her._

She murmured some other swear words, grabbing the blanket to cover her head entirely.  The night breeze flew freely, passing the open window, singing a soft lullaby.  Misao suddenly found herself in slumber land.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…I want…" She smirked.  "A kiss."

Aoshi's eyes widened a little.  **Girls.**

He lowered his head to meet hers, parting his lips slowly, ready to capture hers in a kiss…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" shrieked Misao all of the sudden.  Her body was sweating heavily, her eyes wide open.

_A horrible nightmare…another nightmare… this is the third time for the week…_

_Kami-sama!!  That was even worse than a simple nightmare!!  For hell's sake, he was, he was about to… kiss a girl… Kami…please be realistic…_

She tried to calm herself down, but failed miserably.

_Damn.  Damn you, Aoshi.  Damn you.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before she could even feel his lips on hers, he pulled away, turning his head, as if searching for something.  His eyes were wide open, skillfully investigating the whole place.  

**What the??  Who—what—where?  **

"Aoshi-kun, is something wrong?" She asked, annoyed.

He swiftly paid his attention back at her, shaking his head.  "Iie…"

**I could've sworn I heard someone…calling out my name, _again.  The same voice… where are you?_**

"I'm really sorry, Shoko-san, but I think I've had enough for the day.  I need some sleep, gomen nasai." Aoshi apologized.  He got up and left.

Shoko blinked.  "Mou!  I was *that* close!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran her slender fingers through her hair, brushing the black mane aside.  She grabbed her bag, and quietly opened the window.  Her white kimono was neatly folded inside the bag, she was ready…but one thing caught her attention.  

The painting she had got a year ago.

It was almost her most priceless possession.  Wherever she went, she would bring it together with her.  And whenever she was feeling down, sad, or miserable, she would just look at the painting and admire the skillful brushstrokes and the blends of the beautiful colors.  She would often gaze at the pond in the painting, trying to see her reflection.  The painting would give her a breeze of peacefulness, bringing hope and dreams over again.

Sigh.  Right now was really not the time to ponder on lifeless things.

Misao searched for a bag or anything in the room.  All she found was a dusty, old leather bag in one of the drawers.  _Must've been left by a visitor long, long ago… She opened the bag and carefully placed the painting inside._

She tied the two bags together and slid it behind her shoulders.  After jumping off the window frame, she skipped quietly through the hallways.  Once she had arrived at the inn's garden, she readied herself to jump to the rooftop.  And she did so.

Misao was about to escape, when…

"Misao-dono?"

_Damn…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A forced smile escaped her lips.  "Hi!  Himura!  Kaoru!  What'cha doing here this late?"

"I should be the one asking," replied Kaoru, still surprised.  "What are YOU doing here?  Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

"Mou!" pouted Misao cutely.  "I'm not a little child and you are not my mom!"

Kenshin smiled, "Well, Misao-dono…we were just asking…"

"I don't care.  I asked first!" retorted Misao.

"Well, who's the little child now?" taunted Kaoru playfully.

"Ugh!"

Kaoru's smile softened.  "Misao-chan… please?"

The onmitsu took a deep breath, as a sign that she surrendered.  "Fine, fine, fine.  Laugh all you want."

"We won't." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…I just couldn't help it, you know?  I've tried and tried to exorcise his demons inside me…but, it's just-just…it just keeps haunting me!  Every night or so I would get these horrible nightmares… And this is just the top.  I've reached the edge of my sanity and my patience.  Hey, I mean—what bad would it do to me?  I mean, I mean…it's been a year and all, when I return back, y'know… The demons inside should've been exorcised by now, long gone, and-and…"

The elder lady spoke gently, "Misao-chan… Just follow your heart."

Misao stopped babbling.  "Fine.  I'll try to bear the pain."

"Ganbatte yo, Misao-dono." said Kenshin softly.

Misao nodded.  "Uh.  I understand.  Thanks, y'all, for the support and everything… I really appreciate it.  Wish me luck!" With that, she jumped down from the rooftop, disappearing in the shades of the trees.

**_"Misao-chan!_****_  Just follow your heart!" She could faintly hear Kaoru._**

_Thanks, guys…domo arigatou…hontou ni…arigatou._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies:

Wasn't THAT long enough??  It was painful, trust me, it was the worst writer's block ever.  I was dead stuck.  Anyways, it's over by now!  I wanted to add a little cliffhanger in the end, but I suck and I was too tired to do so.  Heh, just review, please??  I really need it… Oh yeah…  Credits credits credits:

Reviews For: Crucify My Love 

* * *

Noa

Date: 2002-03-07

Ch: 5

Signed

AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW and i thought AOshi was going to be in this part :(   
Oh well...keep writing...

heheheheheh… Aoshi WAS in the last part, didn't you notice?  It was at the beginning…yeah, after I reread the fourth chapter, it was pretty crappy and I just had to blabber without any certain point.  Whew… anyway, keep reading and reviewing!

Going nuts!!! (waiting)(Junie) ()

Date: 2002-03-06

Ch: 5

Anonymous

Bom!!!!! oops to hard, it's dstroyd. ca you just writ th nxt chaptr!! You md m so mad!!!! Plase writ th nxt chaptr soon!! Or nothing gonna b ovr from my computr. And my dad gonna b mad!!! Sur h will!! It's th secund tim...sinc you writ this story.(Sorry!But as you can s I can't writ th ... but I hope you can rad! I think I will fix it! Yah! it's not so radabl, but I hop you will try to rad it. Hav som fun! Sorry)(not exactly...)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.s just kidding! But I hope you will write the next chapter soon!

wow…cool gibberish you came out with!  I had to read this about three times!  Here it this, Junie-san, then next installment!  Hope you like it and thanks for the support!  Review again, 'kay?

Mica-Chan

Date: 2002-03-03

Ch: 5

Signed

Well..I'm enjoying very much your fic, but this chapter (5) was too short :-(   
I want to know soon what you'll do with Misao and...I'm so curious about 'the new Aoshi', without his guilty and etc...(oh, my...I LOVE MISAO AND AOSHI TOGETHER!!!)

I LOVE THEM TOGETHER TOO!  Hell, I'm even curious about what am I to do next!  This damn writer's block…oh well, I hope this chapter satisfies you (and I hope it's long enough)!  Thanks for the review!

DrGonzo

Date: 2002-02-25

Ch: 4

Signed

Hey, I love it. It so kawaii. I want more I want more! -runs around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Here's more, here's more!  Sorry for the pretty long wait, y'know… I was just not too encouraged with the number of reviews…and I got several errors in uploading…yadda yadda… well, thx and keep R & R-ing!

Okay, that's it for the reviewers… keep reviewing, minna!  Comments, critics, suggestions welcomed!  Thanks, don't forget to review… blah-blah-blah…

Glitterz,

Takahachi Cherie


	7. Encounters

Cherie's Goodies:

Thanks for the reviews!!  Now, I have another chapter of Crucify My Love, although I do NOT bet it's good.  I've been having a brain-dead thingy these days… What do you call them?  Anyways, I'm serving you with a song by Mandy Moore.  I've never ever listened to the song.  I was just browsing in www.azlyrics.com , and I found this song by Mandy Moore.  So if I made a mistake by choosing this song, gomen nasai…  Ah… This is gonna be hard, minna!  Keep reviewing, okay?  Love yah! 

**Crucify My Love**

_The desert I wander lacks in it's mirage  
There's no mistaking in the barrage  
Of sand and wind that tears my skin (tears my skin)  
Leaving what's without exposing what's within  
  
Forsaken, left here  
In my barren desolate...  
  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
  
My days stretch long into the heat  
As the sun brightens my defeat  
My lips are chapped, they're parched and dry (parched and dry)  
My thirst it builds, with every day gone by....  
  
Forsaken, left here  
In my barren desolate...  
  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Storm around me, bring the tide  
  
The dunes that shift, drift and lift in the wind  
Cover up my Hope, as I start to give in  
To the cracks and creases and the dips in my will  
As I am pushed toward the brink, I drink down and swill  
  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Rain down on me with life  
My soul is evaporating  
Won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me  
Storm around me, bring the tide_

**saturate**** me ~ mandy ****moore**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Chapter Six : Encounters_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_How I miss the streets in __Kyoto__… thought Misao as she tried to walk through the crowd in Kyoto's main marketplace.  She had arrived back in Kyoto last night, and after spending it in an inn nearby, she decided to get back to the Aoiya._

"Ah, gomen!" She said as she had just run into a man in the crowded street.  "I wasn't looking-"

The man replied gently, "Iie…It's nothing, really."

_This voice…this very familiar voice…_

Misao stopped.  She turned her head heavenwards, to take a better look at the voice bearer's face.  

_It can't be…_

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed, covering her mouth with her palm as she did so.

"I'm sorry?"

Misao stared at the figure in front of her, which was no less than her used-to-be favored Shinomori Aoshi.  He changed, though.

Somehow.  She couldn't point it right out.

Physically, he was still the same ol' Aoshi-sama.  Although she knew something was different.

As she dared to take another look at him, she blinked.

"I think I just heard you mentioning my name." stated Aoshi blankly.

"Er… you did?  I mean, I did?"

His blue-green eyes were softer, and so was his aura.  _That is really something._

Aoshi smirked.  "You did.  Or was it someone other's name?"

"No—I mean, yes—I mean, no—" Misao searched her brain for a decent word to say.  Eventually, she could only throw her hands in the air and muttered, "Oh, I dunno."

He smirked again.

"Enough with the smirking, please?" asked Misao, frustrated.

"So?  Who was it?"

"I said I don't know.  But definitely, not you." answered the onmitsu.  _Not you with the new memory.._

His eyes flashed a look of disappointment, although Misao was too busy in her own thoughts to recognize.

She looked up, and smiled as she nudged the taller figure.  "Although I'd love to meet this other Aoshi." 

Aoshi couldn't help but smirk again, much to Misao's annoyance.  "Aa.  Boku wa… Shinomori Aoshi."

Grinning, Misao replied cheerfully, "Makimachi Misao desu."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Makimachi-san, are you new in town?" asked Aoshi.  The girl and he had been walking for a while, and after seeing her reactions toward almost everything in Kyoto, like "Wow!" , or "Cool!!" , the only thing that was possible for him was to guess that Misao was a newbie.  

"Misao.  Just Misao."

"Okay, Misao, are you new in town?"

Shrugging casually, Misao replied, "Not really." She grinned.  "But I'd be more than happy if you would show me around.  I haven't been here for a long, long time."

"Fine." answered Aoshi.  "Where to first?"

"Well…" Misao's voice trailed off.  "I visited this restaurant the last time I went here…" She lied, "I would be grateful if you could show me the way to Aoiya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If he were the normal Aoshi, Misao would chatter happily along the walk.  Talk about all the funny things that happened between the normal Aoiya days.  About how boring was Okon once she started talking about her all-so-good Hiko-sama.  

And maybe…about how beautiful was the soft, azure sky, and about how she loved gazing at the clouds.  Nah…sweet talk wasn't his type.

However, Misao terribly missed the old Aoshi.  Even a little, she missed the old days when she used to bring his tea devotedly.  Sure, she had told everyone that she hated him for being so quiet and so ignoring, she had muttered a gazillion times about how she would never give any damn to a damned man like him.  

Yet, she knew she could never retrieve the days when he would occasionally help her practice her ninja skills.  How she missed the mere scent of the proud Shinomori Aoshi.  How she would cry alone in the middle of the night because of the damn haunting nightmares.

Oh yes, she missed him alright.

And she admitted that she was an idiot.  Leaving him, Jiya, and the others behind, running away, trying to escape the horrible truth and persisted to live in the happy dreams of an eight-year-old.  She knew Aoshi had changed.  Oh yes, she knew it very well.   Never would he have fun with her in the garden, playing in their little, nice, secret spot.

**_Secret spot._**

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't stand not to steal a glance at the girl.   She looks very identical to the one lurking his dreams.  Identical…although a bit different.

Aoshi smirked.  **Identical but different.  How weird.**

Yes, yes, the outer looks completely matched the girl.  Long black hair in a braid, bluish-green orbs, skinny features…genki appearance.  

Appearance.

Physical.

Yet…she was still missing something.  Something very…important.  Both to her and him.  

**Her smile.****  Where is it?  **

All she had was a sad look fixed on her face, with a mix of grimness.  The angel in his dreams had bright, sparkling eyes, while her bluish-green orbs showed sadness and despair.  That wasn't all…

She didn't have…

**The aura.**** The _glowing aura.  _**

Dim aura shielded her, different from the usual glowing and bright one in the dream.

**Who are you?  Are you really her?**

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're here." Aoshi said, stopping in front of a restaurant with a sign of… "Aoiya."

Misao nodded slowly.  He slid open the front shoji, entering the Aoiya.  "Take a seat."

She blinked, and when the information was digested successfully, said, "Oh!  No, no, I'm not a customer… I'm…"

Just when she was about to finish her sentence, Omasu's head popped behind a wall to greet Aoshi.  Omasu could only stare and mutter… "Oh, Kami-sama…"

"Tadaima." replied Aoshi, walking past Omasu and exiting the restaurant by the back door.

Omasu didn't answer, only stuttered.  "Kami… is that… MISAO-CHAN?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran to the shocked girl, embracing her in a deep hug.  "Misao-chan!!  Okairi!!"

"T-tadaima…" Misao gulped.  "O-Omasu…I c-can't…br-breathe…" 

Omasu grinned sheepishly, "Gomen, ne!  I was just very happy that you're back!!"

Misao smiled, "Thanks…"

"MINNAAA!!" yelled Omasu, grabbing Misao's hand.  "MISAO-CHAN'S BACK!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's have a party to celebrate this!" suggested Okon.

Okina bobbed his head up and down, "Yes!  Great idea!  We can invite all the pretty babes waiting for me outside!"

"Don't push your luck, Jiya…" Misao snorted.  "The only things waiting for you are the bills."

Okina smirked… "Touchy, eh, Misao-chan?"

"Humph." She snorted again.  Misao got up from her sitting position, "I'm going for a walk… Somewhere.  Ja."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Did I even choose the right thing??  They acted as if nothing had happened after all!  Misao grunted as she walked through the corridors.  She saw a slightly opened shoji, and led by her curiosity, decided to peek in.  This room was empty, at least before she left._

"Hello?" Her voice filled the air.

"Oh!" Another voice yelped.

Misao twitched a brow.  _So…somebody's inside?_

The shoji slid open, "Yes?  Is something wrong?" The voice greeted her warmly.  The voice was soft and melodious; Misao knew the bearer would be no less beautiful.

"Er…"

The voice bearer's head popped from behind the shoji, "Yes?" 

It was a young lady, Misao thought she was about two or three years older than herself.  She has long black-brownish hair, peach fresh lips, and shiny blue-green eyes.  Extra cute.

"Er…don't you wanna go down and join the party?" asked Misao.  _Great…now you've ruined the conversation that haven't even begun yet!_

The lady frowned, "Maybe not."

_Yep, you ruined it.  "Oh…" was all Misao could mutter._

"You're Makimachi, right?" asked the lady a short while after.

The onmitsu nodded, "Hai."

"I'm Shoko.  Takase Shoko." introduced the lady.

Misao smiled, and grinned, "Hi.  You can just call me by my first name, Takase-san."

"Please do so to me too." replied Shoko.  "Why are you here?  You're supposed to party with the others, right?"

The younger female shrugged, "Nah… I'm not in the mood to."

"Care to take a walk?"

"Huh?" asked Misao stupidly.

Shoko smiled, "Let's take a walk to the training hall.  I have a few errands to run there, and I would be more than grateful if you would accompany me."

Misao nodded.  "Hai… I wouldn't mind to visit the training hall again, after a year break."  Oh, sure, she had been training in the dojo, but it just felt…_different._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You might wonder who the heck I am, right?" guessed Shoko.

Misao stared at her.  "Wow.  You can read people's minds.  Although I wont just ask 'Who the heck are you?'…it would be impolite."

Shoko smirked.  "Well, I'm the niece of Tsujimoto Sakura.  Have you ever heard of her?"

"Ah!" Misao gasped.  "The doctor who treated Aoshi-" She stopped when she saw the other lady's eyes flashed.

_Or maybe it was just me… Misao shook it off.  "Oh well… Your aunt's a good doctor." _

_But not good enough to save him._

"Thank you," replied Shoko nicely.  "Misao-san, would you be so kind to wait here for a moment?"

The black-haired girl nodded simply.  "Sure.  Where're you going, though?"

Shoko smiled, "It's almost four o' clock."

"So?"

"Time for Aoshi-kun's tea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Tea… Tea?  So she's the one who brings his tea to him now.  _

_Well… _

**_I don't give a damn._**

She kept trying to suppress her feelings down, far from the surface.  But…could she?  As she followed Shoko to the kitchen, Misao fought an inner battle.

_To give, or not to give?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies:

That's another chapter, minna!  Now, what I meant by "To give or not to give" above (cliché, tell me about it) was… YES, a "damn".  Yup, I'm a lover of that word.  Either than f*ck or darn or kuso or shimatta or stuff, I prefer "damn" or sometimes "shit".  Ehehehehehh…okay, that wasn't a really nice topic, was it?  Wellerz, I can't credit my really dear reviewers since I'm in a hurry to update.  And actually this chapter was meant to be longer, as usual.  But I felt you've been waiting for a long, long time for this chap, soooo… yeah.  Not to worry!  The events that should've been in this chapter will be in the next chapter!  (I hope *crosses fingers*) And the reviewers will get all the credits you want in the next chapter too.  Reviews and comments and suggestions are still VERY VERY VERY greatly appreciated.  Oh yeah, about the thing that Aoshi-shouldn't-kiss-another-girl-except-Misao …congratulations, he is NOT gonna kiss her in this chapter.  But he is going to, later, later, later.  Laaaateeer.  You know what I mean.  Keep your reviews coming and sankyuu, minnaaa!

Glitterz,

Takahachi Cherie


	8. Eyes on Me

Cherie's Goodies:

Woo-hoo!  *sings a song by Sheila on 7* Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na… Oops, gomen, gomen, you probably don't know So7.  Bad luck.  Ooh… I'm in a good mood tonight!  Well, minna, if you're waiting too long for this chapter, I apologize.  I had some things getting in my way… *ooh* This song is so good!  Because of this, my eardrums would probably explode… You know, wearing headphones 24 hours a day.  Ah.  Whatever.  This chapter is sooo tough to write. Even tougher than the last.  I need more reviews.  My friend challenged me, if I can get 10 reviews for this chapter only, I'll get a really beautiful fanart.  C'mon, c'mon!  10 reviews!  That's all I need!!  Only that!  Please.  Ooh… *hum hum hum hum* This song by Faye Wong is also beautiful, ne, ne?  I think it doesn't really go along with the storyline, but hey! Who cares?  This is my world.  *lalalalalalalala*

**Crucify My Love**
    
    _Whenever sang my songs_
    
    _On the stage, on my own_
    
    _Whenever said my words_
    
    _Wishing they would be heard_
    
    _I saw you smiling at me_
    
    _Was it real or just my fantasy?_
    
    _You'd always be there in the corner_
    
    _Of this tiny little bar_
    
    _My last night here for you_
    
    _Same old songs, just once more_
    
    _My last night here with you?___
    
    _Maybe yes, maybe no_
    
    _I kind of liked it your way_
    
    _How you shyly placed your eyes on me_
    
    _Did you ever know_
    
    _That I had mine on you?___

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?___

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that__ you are no dreamer_

**eyes**** on me ~ faye wong **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven : Eyes On Me**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Time for Aoshi-kun's tea," replied Shoko cheerfully.

A look of pain flashed through Misao's blue pools.  She shook it off, silently reprimanding herself.  "That's great."

Shoko nodded happily.  She said, "You can go ahead to the training hall.  I'll catch up with you later."

"Hai." answered Misao, "What're you up to anyway, Shoko-san?"

The other lady shrugged as she simply said, "Oh, I'm just going to prepare his tea.  You won't be happy to wait, ne?"

"Oh.  Right." Misao nodded approvingly.  _Great.__  Now what?  Have some time ALONE with Aoshi-sama?  Oh, no way!  Well, at least she *looked* like she approved._

"Catch you later," Shoko waved and walked to the kitchen, humming a tune softly.

"Yeah.  Later," The onmitsu sighed and dragged her feet to the training hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinomori Aoshi tried to catch his breath as he had just finished making another move.  He was about to swing his kodachis some more when he felt someone other was in the hall.  One thing for sure, it was a familiar ki that he felt.  He just couldn't exactly recognize who it was.

"Who is it?" Aoshi asked firmly, his back to the unknown person.

Misao snapped out of her short reverie.  "A-ah… Misao desu." She stuttered.

He smirked, and turned to face the raven-haired girl, his blue-green hues flashing brightly with interest.  "Aa."

"H-hi." Misao stammered, blushing a deep shade of crimson.  _Baka ne, Misao-chan!  He's only a stupid Aoshi!  Why are you blushing?_

"Aa." replied Aoshi shortly, pissing Misao off.

"Stop that!" She exclaimed, her nerves reaching the limit.  "It's driving me crazy!"

"What's driving you crazy?" Calmly he asked back.

"Your damn 'aa' 'aa' 'aa's!  Don't you realize you're making people sick with that?!" Misao yelled, pouring her grudges out.

He only smirked; a flicker of amusement ran through his orbs.  **Cute.******

"And that damn smirking too!" She quickly added.  

Her eyes were burning with furious anger, her heart beating rapidly while she tried to restrain herself from being insane.  _Damn you, Aoshi!  Damn you and your stupid 'aa's and your damn smirking!_

**Please, Kami, stop me from chuckling, Aoshi thought.  ****This girl is so…so… fiery.**

Another thought ran through his mind.  **Just like that angel of mine.**

"Goddammit!!  Say something, will you, ice cube?!  You're driving people crazy here??!" cursed Misao loudly.

**Are you really her?**

"Go-gomen," He was brought back to reality.  "Misao…are you-" Aoshi was about to ask whether she was the girl in his dream or not when his conscious side gave him a hit on the head.

"Nani?"

"-Iie.  Betsuni."

"Nande?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Spit it out!!" Misao was enraged again.

"Look, it's nothing, okay?  Forget I ever asked you that question." scowled Aoshi.

"But I WANT TO KNOW!" 

Aoshi was about to snap back when both of them heard another voice piped out, "Now, now, what's going on here?"

**_Damn._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's going on here?" asked Takase Shoko anxiously.  She was standing in front of the sliding door, carrying a tray of tea and cups.  

"Err…nothing!" The female onmitsu hastily responded, "Nothing at all."

"But I heard you yelling, and Aoshi-kun retorting, and everything… you said it's nothing?" Shoko raised an eyebrow, not believing Misao.

"It's nothing, Shoko-san." added Aoshi, "Nothing."

Shoko apparently got Aoshi's dangerous tone, and nodded hesitantly.  "Okay… If you guys say so…"

**Much better.**

_Phew!  That was close…_

The walnut haired girl gestured to the side door, "Let's have tea at the terrace, shall we?"

The other two nodded casually and followed her to the hall's terrace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao's blue hues was staring into nothingness when Shoko waved her hand in front of them, bringing her back to where the reality laid.  

"Misao-san?  Misao-san?"

"H-hai?"

"You were daydreaming." Shoko reminded the onmitsu.  "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Misao recited, "Am I okay?  Oh!  Sure I'm okay!" 

_Ugh.  I'm making a fool outta myself.  I should've just kept my mouth shut._

She decided it was better for the three of them if she just kept quiet.  So she just watched as Shoko's slender hand picked up the teapot and poured the brownish liquid into three small cups.

"That's jasmine tea." The girl stated absent-mindedly.

Shoko raised an eyebrow as she stared at the other girl.  "Er…yes.  It is."

"But Aoshi-sama doesn't like jasmine tea.  He likes green tea, right?" Misao said, unconsciously turning her head to see the amused man, their hues of blue and green drowning in each other's.

**You…tell me who you are.**

"Aa."

"I told you I hate those words."

"Hai."

"That's better." Misao sighed, raising a hand to massage her temples.  _Damn headache…_

Shoko was staring at the both of them, turning her head left and right, confused.

"Anou… Misao-san, there's no green tea in stock." Shoko said a slight uncertainty still clear in her voice.

_Green tea?__  What green tea?  _

  


"Soo…I guess we'll just have to satisfy ourselves with this." The chestnut haired girl added a teaspoon of sugar into Aoshi's cup, shrugging.

Suddenly her words just sank in Misao's head.  _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?  HE DOESN'T LIKE GREEN TEA?!??!?  Misao's brain was on the edge of sanity._

_Like…WHO THE HELL AM I??_

Aoshi was about to say something about the sugar when Misao's words cut his.  "No sugar either!  He doesn't like sweet tea!" 

_WHO THE HELL AM I?????  She slapped her forehead silly, reprimanding her brain severely._

"…That happens to be right, Shoko-san." approved Aoshi.  **Who are you?**

**_Who?_**

Shoko's face was full of anxiety as she searched for a decent word to say.  "But…I already added the sugar…"

"That's okay!" exclaimed Misao, in the brink of common sense.  "You just wait here!  I'll go and make another cup of tea.  The green tea's actually in the wooden cupboard beside the stove, Shoko-san.  I've told Okon a gazillion times already not to put it there."

The other two was about to pipe out their objections, but all they could see was clouds of dust as Misao ran to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Who?_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao ran through the quiet halls, heading to the kitchen, all the way cursing herself for her stupidity.  

_Shit!  Misao no baka!  Baka!  Bakaaaaa!!!_

Why did she say things as if she had known Aoshi for a million years?!  Well, she *did* know him, in a way, but not *this* Aoshi.  She knew the other Shinomori Aoshi.  The man she cried for.  The man who had put her in a place even worse than hell.  The man who shredded her heart to pieces.  The man who betrayed her faith in him.

The man she loved.

_Damn…I hate deep thinking._

She continued her run to the kitchen, still muttering a hell lot of swear words and curses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She sure takes a long time to make a cup of tea, doesn't she?" Shoko said to no one in particular.

Misao had been gone for almost an hour.  The two of them—Aoshi and Shoko—had been chattering about things while she was gone.  Actually, Shoko was the one talking.  Aoshi only replied with short remarks such as, "Hai." and "I see".  Luckily, Shoko was not Misao, or else another fight of words would have erupted.

While Shoko was chirping happily, Aoshi couldn't help not to feel anxious for the other girl.  She had left with a cheerful façade, yet Aoshi's skills were no amateur's.  Misao had left with an unreadable look underneath her happy mask, and with a stray of different emotions surrounding her, mixing with her aura.

His concern had just reached its limit.  He stood up suddenly, surprising Shoko.  "I'll look for her.  You stay here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dammit._

Misao sat on a chair next to a table.  On the table was a cup of green tea **_without sugar she had made earlier.  Her arms were crossed on the table too, her pale face buried in them.  _**

_Dammit!!_

_I'm…so stupid._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faintly, a sound of sobbing could be heard.  Aoshi slid open the kitchen's shoji, revealing a weeping girl inside.

_What the hell is he doing here?  Goddammit…Kami, you just HAVE to torture me, don't you?_

"Misao?" was the only word Aoshi could mutter at the moment.  He walked toward the crying girl, unsure of what to do next.

_Kami… Kill me, now._

"Misa-"

"Leave me alone!" Misao yelled, looking up straight to him.  Her bluish green pools were filled of anger, frustration, pain, and grief.  Nothing like his angel's.  She shut them painfully, her streaks of silvery tears still visible.

"Misao-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She covered her face with her palms, screaming like a patient in a mental hospital.  "Onegai… leave."

"I-"

She tried to swallow another gallon of tears that threatened to spill, brushing the ones that already did with the back of her hand.  Misao stood up and walked pass Aoshi, leaving him in the kitchen, alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He just stood there.

Aoshi lifted the white teacup on the table, his eyes drowning in the pool of dark brown.

**Damn.  What was that for?  It's like she had slapped me fair in the face.**

He sipped the tea slowly, tasting each drop of the liquid.

**Her tea tastes good.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao locked herself in her room.  She cried and cried, pouring her guts out once again.  The early evening breeze came in silently from the open window, singing a soft lullaby to the miserable girl.  In the middle of her sobs, Misao fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She woke up hours later.  As she glanced at the window, she noted that it was already dark.  Misao walked slowly, dragging her feet to her desk.  On top of the wooden furniture laid a tray of dinner with a note pinned by one of the plates.

**_Misao-chan?_****_  Daijobu ka?  You have been asleep for more than 5 hours!  We're worried!!  In case you're hungry, here's your dinner.  We're sorry if they're cold already.  Hey, it's your fault.  Please tell us what's wrong later, okay?_**

**_Sincerely, Omasu & Okon._**

"Arigatou, Okon-chan, Omasu-chan." Misao muttered to no one in particular.  She sat on a chair and started eating the food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Can't sleep._

She turned her body, now facing the wall.  Her blanket was on the edge of the futon.  

_I can't sleep._

"Dammit!" 

She got up and left for a midnight walk, still dressed in her night yukata.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao trailed the ground path to the garden slowly, trying not to wake anybody up.

"Ugh…this is what you get for oversleeping." She reminded herself not to sleep more than 5 hours later.

A shadow caught her eye.  As she walked further and further, she could see a person, sitting on the terrace.

_Someone's up?_

She walked another three steps when at last she could clearly see who it was.

"Aoshi-sama?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies:

Three words.  OUT OF CHARACTER.  Boo-hoo! *wails* I tried to avoid OOC-ness, but-but-but… *bangs head on keyboard* OW!  My head hurts!! T__T Anyway, this is what you get for staying up so late.  Although I really really love this chapter.  Do you?  You don't?  Ah, who cares… Once again, this is my world!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  *suddenly a frying pan appears out of nowhere and hits me on the head* Ouch!  Who did that? *starts looking for the bad bad culprit*  NEED YOUR REVIEWS!  I need your reviews to continue this fic…

Oh, speaking of reviews, here are the ones to credit (wow, this isn't so bad):

Arvia ()

Date: 2002-04-06

Ch: 1

Anonymous

sankyuu arvia-chaaan!!  ^__^ I thank you so very much.  review this chapter too, okay??  i'll be waiting for some more of your emails! unfortunately, you're not my teacher…T__T

^-^ (rily_irked@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-04-05

Ch: 7

Anonymous

NANI?  you love a memory-less Aoshi-sama?  nee, you're bad!!  oops…not so bad, considering you reviewed.  oooh don't worry… don't worry…it's still a/m *chuckles evilly* do review again.

A.L. (ryouga131987@furinkanhigh.com)

Date: 2002-03-29

Ch: 6

Anonymous

Err…I stopped because I had to *sweatdrop* I couldn't wait for you to review some more!  oh, and if you want me to email you, please email me first cause I gotta make a list here.  thanks for the review, btw!

chitchat ()

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 6

Anonymous

sorry too, couldn't email you __ oh, *ehehehehe* yes…takase is a new girl ^^;;; just you see what happens next! hohohohohohohohoho! *fox ears* sano-chan: yeow!  y-you… really freaked me out…

chitchat (chitchatwa@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 2

Anonymous

Thx!  I have more than two now! ^^ yep, he's… aite.  no scar, of course not!  his head is beautiful the way it is!  so no scars.  ehehehehe… hey, email me if you wanna know whenever I update or anything, okay?  just making a list of who to notify when I do. thx for the review!

Sai

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 7

Signed

Anoo…sai-san, are you in a hurry or anything? ^^;; they would get together soon…ooh yes, just you see… what's with the sudden no-other-gal-for-aoshi thing?  thx anyway!

Kikari

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 7

Signed

*laughs* oh, please! don't kill shoko, I still need her to continue this fic.  oro, you're not dead yet, are you?  yes, a/m are soo cute!  thx!! *bows* ^^ review again please!

K-chan

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 7

Signed

Thx!  hey, are you the one who emailed me?  domo arigato for the asl then! if not…whoops ^^;; thx anyway then.

KnK4ever

Date: 2002-03-28

Ch: 7

Signed

It is a cliffhanger!!  *jumps happily* I made another cliffhanger! ohohohohohohoho!! I'm so evil!  nyehehehehehehehehe.  thanks!

terminal insanity

Date: 2002-03-14

Ch: 6

Signed

Now, now, calm down… *huff* *puff* what?  are we the big bad wolf?  *huuuff* oops. ot, sorry.  not to worry, Aoshi's not gonna kiss her, nope, not now. not YET, I mean. he would, later. later. laaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeer.  heheheheheheh…. oh I love damn.  yep, I do I do I do I do I do I do.

celste

Date: 2002-03-14

Ch: 6

Signed

Sankyuuu!!  I really appreciate it ^^

Naomi ()

Date: 2002-03-13

Ch: 6

Anonymous

No, he's not kissing her, not now.  thanks!  keep reading and reviewing, Naomi-san!

Sai (angelwings_flyer@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-03-13

Ch: 6

Anonymous

*blink* oh well…thanks!

K-chan

Date: 2002-03-13

Ch: 6

Signed

Thanks again!

Now, I'm done with the crediting (whew!) so review.  Review.  Need feedback.  Oh, and yeah, please click on my author page.  There's some announcement I made there.  Read my bio.  Please, this is considered important.  Sankyuu for reading and DON'T FORGET TO DROP YOUR REVIEWS!!!

Glitterz,

Cherie ^0^

P.S: Oops…I forgot.  In case you haven't known, the text in **bold are Aoshi's thoughts, the ones _italicized are Misao's and the ones _****_bold and italicized, well, I guess it goes for the both of them ^__^_**


	9. A Talk Underneath the Ebony Skies

Cherie's Goodies:

Time for Cherie's gobbledygook (got that from my handy-dandy dictionary—hey, that rhymes ^0^)!  My computer was very, very, very ILL, okay?  So I couldn't update.  And then, my dad had to *erase* *all* the data in drive C.  Ooh, the horror, the horror.  Besides, I get this really persistent writer's block… I lost my writing voice.  It became all crappy and everything again.  Finally… I had to read tons of other fics to get it back.  Exams are also coming.  This very short chapter needs a week to be written down, can you believe that?  I wrote the last chapter in a mere 2 days!  I was thinking to change my author profile, but the damn sick PC… *glare* Luckily, I still have some songs to put in here.  Chotto matte kudasai *puts up a "Back in Ten Minutes" sign* *returns and puts down the sign* *waves a green floppy disk* Gotcha!  Uh… *insert disk* Okay then.  Back to my ranting.  And I lost ALL the data in my Temporary Internet Files folder which was VERY FULL OF VERY IMPORTANT THINGS I FOUND ONLINE!!! *pantpant*  Rant is over.  Go scroll down and read.

P.S: The song is again by S Club 7.  Why?  Because I only have their lyrics right now.  Soh-reeee =P

Disclaimers: I don't even have MY DOCS!!!  How are you hoping to sue me?!!  Get real, man.

**Crucify My Love**

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

**have**** you ever ~ s club 7**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eight : A Talk Underneath the Ebony Skies**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao called.  _What's he doing here?_

A silent debate ensued inside her.  _Should I approach and talk to him?  Or should I just stay here and not make another mess?_

"Misao." 

The onmitsu jumped slightly in shock.  "That, is a bad habit, Aoshi-sama."

"What?" He chuckled slightly, tapping the wooden floor beside him as a gesture for her to sit.  "What's a bad habit?"

"Well…" She trailed off, "For once, you can stop giving people goosebumps by sudden appearances or stuff.  I still wonder how the heck Shoko-san could keep up with you until now."

A quite amused smile crept up to his lips as he glanced at the slim figure sitting next to him.  "Well, you're still snappy, aren't you?"

"Humph." She snorted in an irritated way, "And you are still the smart-ass jerk, Shinomori Aoshi."

"Seriously, Misao.  I don't want to fight right now."

"Then you better stop that attitude of yours." The girl retorted.  "Because I'm in no mood to argue with you either." She grinned.

He smirked.  

"Fine." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moments of silence passed, without any of them making a sound.  Their shades of blue pools were looking heavenward, gazing at the innocent Prussian blue sky.  It was filled with countless twinkling stars, winking at the mortals who were asleep beneath them.  Misty clouds possessed no power to envelope the bright light cascading from the beautiful crescent moon.

In the end, it was the female who broke the stillness.  "Ne, Aoshi-sama, what're you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

Instead of answering her question, Aoshi replied by saying, "I should be the one asking."

Misao rolled her eyes and answered, "I've had enough sleep.  Too much sleep is bad for your health, you know." She said matter-of-factly.

He smirked for the nth time and she glared at her.  "You haven't answered my question."

"Well…" He moved his gaze to the azure sky, "I had a nightmare.  This may sound stupid but it is the truth."

"That's terrible…"

"It's recurring, too." Aoshi paused, and lowered his head to rest it on his bended knees.  His ebony eyes were clouded with a shade Misao couldn't see very well.

As an attempt to comfort him, she said, "Aoshi-sama… I-"

"There were four men, four unique men.  And I stood in the middle of them.  In front of us were a mad guy with glasses and a machine gun." He told her emotionlessly.  "The mad man tried to shoot me, but the four other men protected me.  A very muscular man used his scarred body as a shield."

The girl gaped.  

_Kami-sama… Kanryuu… ah… his lost memory is coming back again._

"And then another two were killed in front of my very own eyes, they seemed so loyal to me… Even though I don't know them.  The last one was a man wearing a pretty odd mask…"

_Hannya__!_

"Again, he was killed.  More than ten bullets were shot through him…"

Misao's aquamarine eyes flashed a look of concern.  "Aoshi-sama…"  

"I didn't know them, that's true, but… I felt angry.  Something inside of me twitched, and I wanted to avenge them.  It's… strange, that I want to get back on the mad, freaking man… I didn't even know the name of those people.  I just can't seem to find the answer."

She kept quiet.

"You know something, Misao?" He glanced at the girl who was shaking her head.  "I also don't know why I am telling you this.  So uncanny… is it because I'm too stupid?  My mind seems to be very blank right now."

"Aoshi-sama, stop thinking that you're a brainless idiot." It was more like a command.  "Because you're not.  And you can trust me."

Another little moment of quietness passed.

This time, he cracked it.

"But… sometimes, I get nice dreams too."  He said slowly, his eyes looking down to the wooden floor.  "It's about this little girl… in the age of six or eight… Her braid of dark strands flew so freely, she was running all around me, calling me 'Aoshi-niichan' and such."

Her blue-green orbs widened.  _God.__  Impossible.  No._

**The girl looked exactly like you…_   _**

_It's just plain impossible._

**But… it can't be you…**

_Okay, Misao, you can stop it now…_

**The sapphire-colored eyes… braided black hair… **

He continued.  "And there was something about her that I couldn't get it off my mind…"

"…What's that?" She asked, a bit—no, very uncertain of her own voice.

He took out an object from his pocket and showed it to her.

A paper crane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A little seven-year-old girl beamed widely, her small hands waving a piece of origami paper in front of a teenager's face._

_"Aoshi-niichan!"__ The girl called, "Make me another one of those cranes!"_

_The so-called "niichan" smiled, taking the piece of paper gently out of her hands.  Then his started to move, folding the material into a paper bird.  _

_"Wai!__  It's so pretty, Aoshi-niichan!" She said loudly after he had finished, "I can't seem to stop wondering how you did that!"_

_"Well, you have to practice, Misao-chan."_

_"Mou… I've tried to do it like a million times, but all I came up was a…a… a thing.  A weird and ugly thing!"_

_He smiled once again.  "Misao-chan, come here."_

_"Nani ga?"___

_"Give me your hands."_

_The little girl stretched her tiny palms in front of him.  _

_He gave her another piece of origami paper. "Hold this."_

_Misao was a bit confused, but she didn't protest.  Slowly, he enveloped her hands in his own.  He moved them gracefully, four hands folding the same piece of paper.  A few minutes had passed.  They had to start over again and again, because Misao kept scrunching up the paper in an annoyed manner, followed by Aoshi's light chuckle._

_Eventually, "Waaai!!  Done!  Done!!" Misao exclaimed happily._

_He smiled at her who was grinning proudly.  "I knew you can do it, Misao-chan."_

_"Arigatooooou, Aoshi-niichaan!  I was getting crazy!!" She looked at the paper crane on her petite palms.  "Mouu… this one's not perfect.  It still has scratches everywhere, and look, there's a humongous ugly crease on the bird's neck!!  Aah!"_

_"But I like it." He said._

_"Well, it's okay then!" She took his right hand, "Because if you like it, I like it too."_

_Putting the small crane on his larger palm, she said merrily, "For you, Aoshi-niichan."_

_His pale pools of blue extended a little.  "But Misao-chan, you usually keep your 'first-thing' as a treasure."_

_"That's true, but I want to give it to you.  As a thank you gift for helping me!" Her lips curved in a genuine smile._

_"Arigatou then, Misao-chan." He couldn't help murmuring, "I'll keep it as a treasure too."_

_She showed the crane he had made for her earlier.  Beaming, she piped, "And this is **my**__treasure!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was unquestionably a figment of memory she could never erase from her head.

_The crane…_

But was it the same with him?

"I found this in my trench coat's pocket.  I'm not sure why, but I can't let go of this thing."

She made no move to answer.

"And there are still a lot of questions in my head.  Why can't I remember anything from before one year ago?"

_…That's because you lost your memory…_

He smiled weakly.  "Everyone would sigh whenever they look at me back then.  Luckily there was Shoko-san, or else I would be insane."

A sudden pain attacked her heart.  _Right…he already has Shoko-san._

"But some things still manage to keep me wondering…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He stared at the round, colorful object on the desk._

_A small paper ball.___

_"Aoshi-sama," Okon called, sliding open his room's shoji.  Putting down a tray of miso soup, teriyaki, dumplings and a bowl of rice, she continued, "Dinner's ready."_

_He didn't answer._

_Okon__ looked at the paper ball sadly.  'It was a tragedy indeed', she thought._

_"Okon," Aoshi said slowly, "Whose ball is this?"_

_She sighed before answering, "It's yours, Aoshi-sama."_

_"I see."_

_'Misao-chan, please come home'… She silently wished._

_He sipped his green tea.  Okon was ready to leave when she heard him murmuring, "Something's missing."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"No, it's nothing… This tea… Something's missing, the taste's not complete without it."_

_"What is it?  You need sugar?"_

_"No… It's strange… I can't seem to name it."_

_Okon__ smiled dimly.  'I know.  The tea lacks love.  We all have affection for him, but Misao-chan's tea is the best for him…'_

_"Aoshi-sama, I'll be downstairs if you need me."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another brief moment of silence went by.  Both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

_It's my fault._

**I need an answer.__**

_  
_

_I'm the one to blame.  I wasn't there when he needed me._

**Where's my angel?**

_I ran away…I'm a damn coward._

**I need her too…**

_But I don't care about him anymore, right?_

A breeze of night wind swept through the two, giving them a sudden chill.  Seeing a slight shiver running through Misao's slim body, he asked, "Are you cold, Misao?  Do you want to go inside?"

Misao shook her head.  She answered absently, "Iie.  It's okay, I'm fine right here."

_I just want to be by your side... _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was only an inch from sleeping when he felt a shift of weight on his right shoulder.

"Misao-"

The words came to a halt.  Misao's head was practically leaning on his shoulder, her eyes closed tight.  

**She's sleeping…**

He smiled at the sight of the girl.  

**Cute.**

Aoshi frowned when he caught a few words Misao's lips were muttering vaguely. 

_"…Gomen, ne… Aoshi-sama… Go…men…"_

But he brushed the thoughts away.  Putting an arm beneath her slender neck, and another under her knees, Aoshi stood up with Misao in his arms.

He saw something slipped out from her night yukata.

A paper crane.

He frowned again.  Not bothering to pick it up, Aoshi walked to Misao's room with questions rummaging his head.

**I'll have to ask her a few questions tomorrow.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two paper cranes sat side by side on the porch.  

One was a little scrunched, creases could be seen here and there.  The other was very neat, no damage could be found.

One was leaning against the other, snuggling close to it as a girl would to her boyfriend.

One was possessed by a girl who was confused by her own feelings, the other by a man who was searching for his identity.

But one thing for sure, they belonged to two lovers, so distant from each other, yet so close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherie's Goodies:

*wrinkles nose* Eew!!  I had a hard time writing that mushy "crane" scene.  D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!!!  And this chapter is very crappy!!!  Aaww… I like this one, but I'm not *satisfied*!  Insatiable… bleh.  Now, now, after reading this short and yucky (and a bit mushy at that =P) chapter, I'll give you five minutes to throw up ^____^ I'll wait, don't worry.  Ah, you're finished?  How do you feel?  Okay?  Great.  Now, please leave your comments, critics, anything, by clicking the button down below.  For those who actually *enjoyed* this chapter, don't scroll down so fast.  Uhurm.  Time for some ranting.  I have been working very fine by myself now, but I think it's time for me to get a beta reader *sigh*.  Man, I was so sure I could do things on my own!!  Mou… Anyway, it's because the lack of time, and my writing voice's getting even worse and worse.  Boo-hoo.  And!!  I need someone with some very good knowledge on Rurouni Kenshin, I will need advice on my characterization (since it's my first RK fic and I'm not really good with it…) and grammar… sigh.  

Oh well, on to the credits.  Credits-guy, roll it!!

KatanaDevil (Kiao1004@hotmail.com) 

2002-05-27 

8 

Anonymous

What's so funny with a chuckling Aoshi?  I mean, he's still human and all... and, uh, oh yeah, please don't review twice (with the identical comments) next time, okay?  Thanks!

Arvia 

2002-04-14 

5 

Anonymous

Ooh, Arvia-chan...you are excited, huh?  Well, here it is!  A new chappy for you and meee!!  Tralalalalalalalalalaaaaa...

Arvia 

2002-04-14 

2 

Anonymous

Arigatooooou....

Sai

2002-04-11

8

Signed

Thank you, Sai-san!!  Apparently you're a constant reviewer...

Emiri-chan

2002-04-11

8

Signed

Calm down!!  Woooooo... calm down, girl!!!  There's nothing to be so freaky about... ^^;;  Here's a new chapter just for you!

chitchat (chitchatwa@hotmail.com) 

2002-04-10 

8 

Anonymous

uhurm.  

1. they (a/m) will *not* kiss so fast, not now, nuh-uh, soooorry.  Why?  Because i hate mushy fics, and all a/m's are usually full with mush... gomen, hontou ni gomen nasai.  They will kiss, and you won't find only one kissing sequence, don't worry.  Just be patient, kind readers!

2. uh... why?  *thinkthink* i think she still regrets what she had done, and...well, yah, she's not used to this new aoshi.  Besides, i love snappy girls, hahahahaha.  Weps, mustn't show the selfish side of me..

Arigatooou ^0^!

KnK4ever

2002-04-10

8

Signed

*blush* *blush* *blush* i really love snappy misao, gyahahahahaha.  Oh, geez, you don't have to call me that... i'm still new to rk ficdom.  Thaaaaanks!

Mica-Chan

2002-04-10

8

Signed

Of course i will!  I am evil, but not THAT evil, sheesh!  What's wrong with you people?  Hehe, kidding... yeaaa, i love their inner thoughts...i just love writing them ^^ thanks!

Ano Onna Oji

2002-04-10

8

Signed

Thank you!  I'm getting back my self-esteem here ^0^

shu san (rynyanne@yahoo.com) 

2002-04-10 

8 

Anonymous

Of course i know So7!!!  They're the best band around!!  _Mungkin kini kau t'lah menghilang tanpa jejak... ah, ah, ah...  lalallalalala.  Thanks btw!  *psst* i luv the first track in their new album, 07 Des ^__~ *winkwink*_

E-chan Hidaka

2002-04-09

8

Signed

I hope you like this one, thx!

musank 

2002-04-09 

8 

Anonymous

Commercial?  Uh...can't argue... i love their songs but i'm not so crazy about the band itself... i only *listen* to their *songs*.  I don't buy their souvenirs or go to their concerts... thanks!!

Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming!! ^__~

Glitterz,

Takahachi Cherie 


End file.
